mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Up and Adam
Up and Adam is the nineteenth episode of season two. Synopsis Adam passes the animal safety test. Plot After being the first kid to succeed safety class, Principle Pixyfrog awards Adam the opportunity to use the school's watchtower which was a good place to hang out. But there were some rules like the food in the fridge was stuff that Adam had to pay for, he was told not to fill up the Macadamian nut can with filberts and other nuts nobody really likes and to look out for pirates, clowns, and lawyers (because they sue).And the occupancy limit was one person. Adam said he would obey them, but however Jake comes up and starts eating the food that Adam had to pay for. Then he ate all of the macadamias and replaced them with filberts and other nuts nobody really likes.Then, he disobeys the occupancy limit (it said one PERSON and he was a MONKEY), so he invited the whole school to come up and then he used the telescope to stir the chili. Then Adam bumped into a beehive and it landed into a float of fake pirates causing them to bump into a hydrant causing them to get out and go to the school yarrging the whole time, followed by clowns who were honking their noses and then lawyers who kept saying "Sue Sue Sue Sue" the whole way. Adam tried to warn the school, but Jake used the alarm as a ice bucket. So Adam had to warn the school himself, but no one was there. They were all up there causing the pirates, clowns and lawyers to invade the school. Then Pixyfrog gives him the bill just because of the filberts in the macadamia can. Later, Jake tried some and said they weren't so bad after all. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Mr. Hornbill *Henry Armadillo *Donald Deer *James Ant *Pirates *Clowns *Lawyers *The Spiffies (Non-Speaking) *Punky Lions (Non-Speaking) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking) *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking) *Joanie Ox (Non-Speaking) *Mr. Mandrill (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan (opening) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (“Congratulations, Mr. Lyon.”) * Mini Motoring – Johnny Pearson (The lookout tower) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (“That’s a million dollar view.”) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (real dangers according to Principal Pixiefrog) * Mini Motoring – Johnny Pearson (“This IS a pretty sweet pad.”) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Jake appears) * King Cotton – John Sousa, Isaac Jenkins (Parade on Main Street) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Jake reappears) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Happy housewarming, Adam!”) * Soul Dynamite – The Sound Stylistics (party in the tower) * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben (“I have to protect the school from impending doom.”) * House of Horror #10.03 – William Farran (Adam dangles from the tower) * King Cotton – John Sousa, Isaac Jenkins (pirates, clowns and lawyers at the parade) * Sailor’s Hornpipe – Brian Peters (the pirates) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (the clowns) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (the lawyers) * Soul Dynamite – The Sound Stylistics (the emergency siren won’t work) * Sailor’s Hornpipe – Brian Peters (Adam trampled by pirates) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (Adam trampled by clowns) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (Adam trampled by lawyers) * Sailor’s Hornpipe – Brian Peters (the pirates…) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (…the clowns…) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (…and the lawyers jump into the river hallway) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Soul Dynamite – The Sound Stylistics (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Up and At 'Em". *Jake brings up his "Be Somebody" phrase twice. *Credits Gag: The students dance in the Lookout Tower and Slips falls out of the tower's window, with the students shouting "Hurray!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes